Blood Lines
by LeadMeIntoTemptationAgain
Summary: Edward and Bella are living in a new city, with a new child, and no one to turn to when times get rough. What happens when a ghost from Chicago turns up in DC and threatens their new life? They have to overcome their differences and rediscover their passion for each other while attempting to shelter everything they hold dear. Reposted after FF removed. Sequel to Cosa Nostra.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, here I am again. Let's try this one more time, shall we? I'm posting this first, if you haven't read Cosa Nostra… you should probably do that first. But you can't until I actually upload it. **

**FF deleted my things and never provided a reason as to why, no matter how many emails I sent. I debated even coming back, but I decided not to be a jerk and just never return after starting a sequel. **

**So, it'll be a slow start as I try to get my shit back on here. Please bear with me! **

She had moved to the area a year ago, thinking she could escape the repercussions of what she did in Chicago.

He stood watching as she ran across the street, her brown hair flying behind her as she pushed herself to run faster. As soon as her feet touched the vivid green grass of the park, he started to run, too.

Following the same path, his shoes were soundless as they blended in with all the other early morning joggers.

He jogged down a different path, one that would intersect with hers as she rounded the far curve. Leaning against the tree that rests next to the track, he waited. Just then, the quick vibration in his pocket took his mind briefly away from the brunette.

Glancing at the phone the words reminded him of why he was there.

_Make sure they know it was us. _

He looked back up, glancing around for the woman that brought him to the east coast, but she was nowhere in sight. Checking his watch he realized that she should have already crossed his path. Cursing under his breath, he set off on the path, running in the direction she would have gone. As he neared the edge of the park he still couldn't find her, his eyes searched the crowds of faceless people.

"Shit."

He grabbed his phone and dialed an all-familiar number.

"Is it done?"

"No, I lost her."

"How did that happen?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Three days. Then I'm coming myself."

"Understood, sir."

The line disconnected.

He stepped into the crowd of professionals hurrying towards their perspective jobs.

He knew where they lived, but it was almost impossible to infiltrate the structure. She had armed guards at the front and back of the building as well as posted on her floor.

He sat on a bench that faced their apartment. From this particular point, he could see the windows of their living room. For now, it was easy to watch them from afar; there was nothing conspicuous about a man sitting on a public bench. However, if they ever moved into one of the countless houses they were constantly looking at, it would prove more difficult.

Of course, she would be dead before they could move into their picture perfect home.

He leaned back against the bench, glancing up towards their reinforced windows, designed to stop just about any bullet manufactured in the U.S. As he watched, he noticed the curtains ruffle once, and then again. Suddenly, large brown eyes became visible— searching the sidewalk below, excitedly. The mass of brown curls were clearly from a child who had just awoken. Pudgy palms pressed against the glass; fingers spread wide as their mouth moved quickly. The woman appeared and glanced down, her eyes flicking over him two or three times. She pulled the child away from the window and closed the curtains.

He could feel the grimace set in on his face.

Ever since news of the newest Cullen heir broke, every underground family was after the child.

Unfortunately, for all of the other families, his would be the one to kill the bitch and grab the kid.

**A/N: I'm currently trying to locate the third chapter that I had written for this story to no prevail. I'm posting the first two chapters so that y'all can add it to your alerts list. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The same chapter as before, just a few things changed around to make it read better. The next chapter will be the first new one. I'm hoping to gain all my readers back, but I'm thankful for the ones that returned quickly! **

Bella stood and watched the busy city below.

Cars sped in both directions, merely missing each other, and they barely ever slowed for pedestrians. She sighed and pressed her forehead against the cool glass as she wondered why she ever agreed to move to this place.

"_We have to move, Bella. It's the only way that I can further my career." _

"_I don't want to be a part of this grand plan, Edward. My concern is our child, not your family taking over the fucking country." _

"_It's not about that! I want to become a Supreme Court justice." He slammed his hand against the wall. "Not everything has to do with them!"_

The sound of the door opening and closing alerted Bella to his presence.

"Bella? What are you doing home?"

She turned and looked over the disheveled suit of her husband.

"I told you not to come home looking like that, what if the baby saw you?"

"I'd just say I cut myself." Edward pulled the bloodied collar from his neck and started up the stairs.

Bella followed him quickly, fighting to keep her anger at bay.

"You can't just walk in here looking like that." She closed the door to their bedroom. "This is why we keep a spare change of clothes in your car."

"Bella, this isn't something we can hide forever."

She threw up her hands.

"Forgive me for wanting to hide it from our _three-year-old_, Edward."

He sighed and tossed his dress shirt into the sink.

"You're right," Edward nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress."

"That's no excuse. Not to mention that someone could have seen you, Edward. How would that look? Especially now with all the pressure on your family?"

"I know!" He yelled, forcefully throwing his belt toward the closet doors. "I don't need your continual reminders of the scrutiny this family is under!"

"Not _this _family, Edward. _Your_ family. The one you're trying to show you have no connections to."

A quietknock on the door stopped their argument. Bella took a deep breath and turned towards the entrance to their room. She opened the door revealing the small frame of their daughter.

Bella bent down to lift her onto her hip.

"Mommy, my belly hurts."

"I know, baby."

"Daddy!" Her little face lit up at the sight of her father.

"Addy!" Edward replied with the same bright smile. He quickly pulled her from Bella's arms and began to spin.

"I wouldn't do that; the school called because she was throwing up."

Just as the words left Bella's mouth Addy gagged, losing the contents of her stomach all over her father's bare chest.

"See."

The little girl's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her father.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Not a problem, little one." He smiled at her, and Bella could feel her anger melting away. "Go to Mommy so I can shower and I'll be right back."

She led Addy from the room, closing the door behind them.

"You need to get back in bed, Baby. Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head, the brown curls bouncing around her face.

"All right, well let's just get a movie so you can relax." Bella carried her daughter to the bedroom down the hall where two windows overlooked the Washington Monument.

She hated D.C. and longed for the familiarity that Chicago offered, but Bella wanted Adriana to grow up with both her parents. If the only way to achieve that was to follow Edward wherever his dreams took him, that's what she would do; so they could all be together.

"Okay, sit tight and I'll get a movie started." She busied herself with the remote, trying to keep herself from falling into the depression she experienced after Addy was born. Being a mother wasn't something that came naturally to Bella. It had gotten easier over the years, and now it seemed almost effortless, but there were still days she struggled to hold on to her mothering instincts.

"I'll just be in the living room." Bella kissed Addy's forehead and pulled the blankets around her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Say hello to your daughter." The doctor held her up for Edward and Bella to see. The small child in his hands screamed at the top of her lungs, her arms and legs shaking with her cries. <em>

"_She's beautiful, Bella." Edward smiled. _

_Bella didn't see how she was beautiful; covered in blood and who knew what else, with a mass of dark hair matted to her head, not to mention her wrinkly body. The nurses quickly took her away, but before Bella could even inquire as to where the baby had gone, they had her back, wrapped in a white hospital blanket with a white cap hiding her hair. The nurse placed her on Bella's chest and instructed her on how to hold a newborn. _

_Sitting there in the hospital bed, with Edward cooing over the baby and caressing her tiny features, Bella could feel her heart racing. There was no way she could do this. Be responsible for another life when she was so flippant about her own. Bella lived for the thrill of danger, and she had been perfectly okay with the idea of dying up until this point. How would she ever raise a sane, stable, and healthy child? _

"_Edward," She looked up at him, her teeth grinding against each other. "I can't do this." _

"_Of course, you can," He smiled and stroked Bella's cheek. "I'll be here for you every step of the way. First, we have to name her." _

"_I … uh, that's a huge decision. Can't we let her decide?" _

"_Well, she's a baby … so no." _

_Bella could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she glanced around the room. Throughout her entire pregnancy, she struggled to keep a grasp on her emotions, and it didn't seem to be getting any easier now that the baby was here. Her gaze stopped on the whiteboard where her doctor's name and the attending nurses were written. Just beneath it _Baby Masen _was written in bold, red letters. _

_A particular nurse's name caught her eye. _

"_What about Adriana?" _

_Edward's smile spread across his face. _

"_Perfect. Now a middle name. Do you want to give her your mother's name?" _

_Bella frowned. _

"_No, I want her to have her own name. Not be named after someone." _

_He smiled again. _

"_It was just a suggestion." _

_Bella looked back down at her daughter, studying the slightly less wrinkled features of her face. _

"_Who does she look like?" _

"_I think she looks like you." _

"_I think she looks like an alien." _

_Edward let out a loud laugh, causing the sleeping child to jump and let out a startling cry._

"_Oh God, what'd you do?" Bella panicked, and she tried to pass her off to Edward. _

"_She was just scared from the sudden noise, dear. Nothing major. Try placing her against your chest." The nurse stepped in and smiled at her, trying to calm the new mother. _

_Bella awkwardly moved her daughter around, fearful of dropping her. She was so tiny she feared she would slip right through her fingers. Adriana eventually quieted down, curling against Bella. _

"_Now," Edward whispered, resting his head against Bella's shoulder. "We need a middle name." _

"_I don't know, Edward. You pick. That way, I won't be the only one guilty of screwing up her life." _

_He stopped and thought about it for a few minutes. _

"_How about Noelle?" _

_Bella said the name in her head a few times, glancing back down at their daughter. _

"_Welcome to the world, Adriana Noelle. Here's to hoping you'll have a perfect life." _

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Edward's asked as his lips moved over her neck.<p>

"Thinking." Bella placed the first picture they took of Addy back on the end table and turned to look at her husband.

"About?"

"Addy … When she was born."

"What a wonderful day that was." His face lit up the same way it always did when discussing her.

"It was something." Bella nodded. "I see you're clean." She motioned to the t-shirt he now wore.

"I am. Winston took care of the shirt."

"How was work? Real work, not whatever you were doing."

"It was okay," He shrugged. "I hate it, but whatever. I'm too young even to be considered for the Supreme Court, so I'll have to put my time in before that happens."

Bella nodded.

"I'm sure when the time comes you'll be selected."

Bella and Edward had left Chicago two years ago after Edward had served two terms as Mayor. He originally planned to become the Governor, but when speculations started to arise about his involvement with the Cullens, he decided to distance himself. A picture surfaced of him leaving their estate one night, and while the picture was grainy and almost unrecognizable, the accusation was already there. Edward was now a judge in D.C. and consistently put the work in to get noticed. So far, he had presided over two major trials that received plenty of airtime with all the news outlets.

"Hopefully when that time comes, the president agrees with you."

Bella nodded and moved away from him, sitting down on the couch.

"What about you? Besides being called away for Addy?"

"It was fine."

Not only had Bella struggled to acclimate to a new city, she had issues fitting in with her new unit. When her captain was informed of her transfer, he immediately requested an interview for her with the head of the FBI field office in D.C. Bella almost shot her captain when she found out. Stumbling through an interview about her work in Chicago, she was certain she would never hear back, but two weeks later they called her with a job offer. Edward was apprehensive about her position, but he also realized it would give her more access to confidential files than she previously had with the Chicago force.

"I'm working on this string of homicides, so it's just like home." She quipped and gave him an overly sweet smile.

"Do you still hate it here?"

"Yep." She nodded.

Bella never hid anything from him, and Edward appreciated that she would always give him a straight answer.

"It'll get better."

"You've been saying that for two years."

"I gave you the option to stay in Chicago." Edward could feel himself becoming irritated.

"And have Addy only experience you in her life half of the time? Every few weeks you'd come home for four days and then leave again?"

"If that's what it took to make you happy."

"I'd rather have a happy daughter."

Edward reached over and ran his hand over her thigh.

"And you said you couldn't do this 'mother thing'."

Bella chose not to say anything. Instead, she focused her attention on the windows that remained covered most of the time.

When news of Addy's birth reached the papers, Edward received hundreds of phone calls warning that a price had been put on her by some of the bigger crime families in order to bring down the Cullen family. Bella took six months off from work and stayed in their apartment with Addy— never leaving her side. She sent Winston out to get groceries and made people come to her if they needed to talk. Addy didn't step outside until right before she turned seven months old, when Edward insisted that it would be okay to let her experience the world.

Now, they had guards … Twelve of them to be exact.

They followed their every move. Two would go with Edward when he left every day, one would sit outside her office; four would stay on the apartment, and the remaining five stayed surrounding Addy's school. When Bella would leave the house with their daughter they had six guards flanking them. She refused to let the crime syndicate rule _her_ life, but Bella didn't take any chances with their daughter's safety.

They sat in silence, neither sure of what to say. This had been happening a lot since they moved. Edward and Bella would just occupy the same space, unable to carry on a conversation longer than a few minutes. Bella supposed that's what happens when you marry someone you barely know.

"I love you," Edward whispered into the quiet space.

Bella nodded with a smile.

"I know."

There were only two things they did well; fight and fuck. Expressing feelings had never been high on Bella's list of priorities, and it certainly wasn't going to change just because Edward walked into her life. Although she was trying.

"I'm going to go get some work done." He stood from the couch and disappeared behind the door that concealed his office.

Bella let out a sigh and collapsed back onto the couch.

* * *

><p>"Swan."<p>

She glanced up from the countless papers that littered her desk.

"Yeah?"

"I need you down by Buzzard Point; a body washed up matching your guy."

Bella nodded and slid on her jacket. It was just another thing that reminded her of how much her life had changed. She had swapped out her slacks and comfortable shirts for black suits and white button ups. The gold shield felt all wrong; it was lighter than her old silver star, and she would never get used to flipping open the leather wallet to show her I.D. and badge. Two years later, she still kept her Chicago shield hidden away in her glove compartment.

Fifteen minutes later, she was pulling into a grassy area already roped off by crime scene tape. Bella exited the car, pulling out the wallet she hated so much and flashed it to the uniform that stood just behind the barrier. He nodded at her and lifted the tape so she could slide underneath. She walked towards the group of officers all standing around a body hidden beneath a white sheet. Bella cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Agent Swan," She held up her badge again. "Were her hands removed?"

"How'd you know?" One of the men asked. He was young, too young to have already made detective Bella thought as she took in the cheap suit that hung from his small frame.

"If her hands have been removed and she has a symbol burned into her back, it's now my case and the FBI is taking jurisdiction."

A collective groan rang out through the group.

She could relate.

Bella hated when the Feds would come in and pretend they suddenly owned everything, as if they had already put in the long hours of work chasing dead end leads and canvasing hundreds of people who swore they "didn't see anything." She tried not to step on too many toes or piss off too many locals when she had to take over a case and she always made an attempt to keep them in the loop. A lot of times they didn't care and would just pass the files over.

The men dispersed, leaving her, the young detective, and the medical examiner.

"If you could just have your office notify me when the results are complete I would appreciate it." Bella handed her card over to the doctor.

"Of course, ma'am." He nodded and signaled to his other guys to grab the body.

"So, anything interesting around here?" Bella asked, scanning the crime scene.

"No, she probably just came in with the currents. It's all pretty bare."

She nodded, her eyes drifting over to a small crowd that had gathered. Bella's heart stopped as she did a double take, staring at a man in the back with his hat pulled over his eyes.

"That's impossible." She muttered to herself.

"You see something?"

"What?" Bella glanced back at the detective. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Did you see something that I missed?" He looked around the area she had been facing.

Bella's eyes darted between him and the crowd, searching the faces once again.

"No, I just thought I saw someone that I used to know." She shook her head. "I clearly need some sleep. Let me know if anything comes up, okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded and walked off towards his car.

Bella stayed for a few more seconds, looking in every direction, but everywhere she glanced was empty. Had she just imagined she saw someone?

She sighed and shook her head, reminding herself to get more than an hour of sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look, a new chapter! Yay! **

**Thanks to Fran, my beta, who was clearly needed because after two months of not writing a single thing I seem to have forgotten how to end sentences without the presence of a preposition. And to my prereader SarcasticBimbo. **

Bella sat at her desk and stared at the stark gray cardboard walls that separated her cubicle from the others. Her coworkers had pictures of their families and friends decorating their walls, but Bella didn't dare put anything of the sort on hers. There were too many risks associated with putting pictures of her husband and daughter out on public display. Too many families trying to get their hands on their daughter. Those families had the power to influence even the most dutiful FBI agents. Instead, she proudly posted a picture of a flower that Addy had 'colored' and a photo of her with Seth.

She shifted in her chair and glanced towards her monitor that had now gone dark. Bella picked at the edge of her desk; she could feel herself becoming stir crazy. She needed to get out of the office, but her new job came with a different set of responsibilities. In the past she would get to her paperwork whenever, and as long it was done done before court dates, no one said anything. With the FBI, reports were expected to be done as soon as possible and you were reprimanded if they were late. She had closed all of her cases except for the current string of murders, but she had already completed the report on that. Bella shut her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cool surface of her desk.

O…O

"_What else could you possibly have to tell me? You already decided to marry me right before we nearly died. Then, you said you loved me before I almost shot you in the head. Is there anything else at this point?" _

"_Just one more thing," Bella nodded. "Unfortunately, I'm carrying your child." She shrugged and looked away. _

"_W-what?" Edward gripped her chin to turn her head back towards him. _

"_I said I am carrying your demon spawn inside of me." _

"_How long have you known?" _

"_Don't be mad." Bella replied quietly and stepped back. _

"_Why would I be mad, Isabella?" Edward clenched his jaw and worked it back and forth a few times. _

"_We should talk about this at a later time. When we aren't surrounded by so much death." She motioned to the man's body that lay just a few feet away. _

"_No, we'll discuss this right now." He stepped closer to her, but Bella kept stepping backward towards the staircase. _

"_Edward I-." _

"_How long have you known?" Edward yelled and Bella watched the vein in his neck start to pulsate. _

"_Don't you fucking yell at me Edward Masen! I will take you down, baby or no baby. I -," She wrapped her arms around herself and winced. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing." There was no way in hell she was going to tell him she had been kicked repeatedly earlier in the night. _

"_What is it?" Edward advanced on her before she could pull back and jerked her arm away, lifting the side of her shirt. "What the fuck happened?" _

_Her skin had turned a dark shade of red with purple dotting throughout and it was slightly swollen. _

"_Edward? Bella? Emmett?" Esme yelled out. They could hear her shoes frantically moving over the floor. "Are you guys up there?" She sounded worried. _

"_Edward and I are up here." Bella called out and slid from beneath Edward's arms to jog down the stairs. _

"_You two have got to leave; now." Esme pulled on Bella's arm, leading her down to the first floor. "The police are on the way." _

_Bella opened the front door and could see the lights of the police cruiser bouncing off the houses in the distance. The sun was starting to rise above the rooftops, bathing The Mile in a yellow glow. _

"_They're here." She turned and closed the door behind her. _

"_Edward you know the way out through the back." _

_He nodded and gripped her wrist, pulling her through the house. _

"_Edward…" _

"_Just don't. Not right now." _

O…O

"Isabella Masen?"

She turned in her chair towards the opening of her cubicle where a man in a green uniform stood, a vase of flowers blocking his face.

"Yes?"

"Delivery for you."

She nodded and motioned for him to place them on the edge of her desk. The guy carefully placed it where she had indicated and turned to leave. The purple flowers stood high in the cheap looking vase and Bella could feel the confusion on her face.

"Swan? Who got you flowers? That husband of yours?"

Bella shook her head.

"No, Matthews, if Edward had bought me flowers you can be certain they would be a lot more extravagant. I don't even know what this is. He sends roses and lilies." She glanced at the man leaning over the thin wall that separated their desks. Bella lifted one of them and let it drop back down into the vase when she noticed the card.

"It looks like Salvia. I've never seen anyone actually send it as a gift." He shrugged and Bella did too as she plucked the card from between two stalks. There were only two words written on the white card.

_Remember when. _

"Why wouldn't someone send these flowers?"

"They're just … an odd choice. They don't even grow around here and most of the time you only see them in gardens."

"Where do they grow?"

Matthews shook his head as he thought.

"The Midwest mostly, I think."

Bella glanced back at the vase.

"T-the Midwest?"

"Yeah, they used to pop up at my grandmother's place in Indiana."

"What about Illinois?"

"Yeah, you could grow them there."

She dropped the card onto her desk and sat down, quickly picking up her phone. Bella dialed the number for the florist and waited as it rang.

"Palace Florists."

"My name is Isabella Masen and you just had flowers delivered to me. I need to know who sent them."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that information is confidential. I'm sure your beau wouldn't want me to divulge it anyway."

"My name is Special Agent Isabella Swan, I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation and I need you to tell me who they were sent from before I come down there and shut you down until I can secure a warrant."

She could hear rustling of papers in the background.

"Where were they sent?"

"The FBI headquarters."

"It says they were sent from an Edward Masen."

"How were they purchased?"

There was no way these flowers came from Edward. She tapped her pen impatiently on the desktop.

"Credit card, Visa, under the same name. I checked his ID."

Bella dropped the phone into the cradle effectively disconnecting the call. She picked it up again and dialed Edward's number.

"Masen."

"Did you send me flowers?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would remember if I sent my wife flowers, Isabella."

"Someone's stolen your credit card." Bella sighed.

"That's impossible. What's going on?"

"Someone paid for flowers to be sent to me and used your card to make the transaction."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"All of mine are here."

"I'll look into it." She started to hang up the phone, but Edward's voice stopped her.

"Let me know what is going on later?"

"Yeah." Bella nodded her head.

"I love you."

She paused.

"I love you too, Edward." She hung up the phone again.

"Matthews?"

"Yeah?" He rolled around the corner of her wall in his chair.

"You're sure that's what this is? Salvia?" Bella fingered the tops of the flowers.

He shrugged.

"It's not as vibrant as my grandmother's, but it looks the same."

"Isn't that the stuff everyone was using to get high?"

"Yeah," He laughed. "I'm not sure why someone would send it to you."

"Me either." Bella touched the plant again before taking a breath. "Oh well, I'll figure it out later. I'm going to get some lunch for now."

O…O

Bella stood outside the restaurant as she tried to flag down a cab. Her eyes were watering and she had begun to scratch at her hands and arms. The yellow car came to a stop a few feet away from her and she pulled the door open, sliding across the cracked leather seat.

"Where to, ma'am?" The driver asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror. "Hey," His eyebrows drew together in concern. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, why?" She wiped at her eyes.

"You've got welts or something on your face."

She reached into her bag in search of a mirror, opening and closing her eyes slowly as her heart began to race. Bella shook her head and straightened her back, suddenly having difficulty breathing.

"I," Bella began to sweat, her body temperature rising. "I um … I need…" She gripped the edge of the seat, struggling to fill her lungs. "I need a d-d-doctor."

"Hold on, miss." The driver slammed on his gas, shooting out into traffic as he tried to navigate his way around the cars. "Just hold on, I can get us there in ten minutes."

She let her head fall back against the headrest, Addy and Edward's faces coming to mind as she closed her eyes. Bella could feel her body wanting to slip into unconsciousness, but she did everything in her power to stay awake. Her head rolled to the side, but she slowly lifted it back up and tried to watch the passing cars. Her eyes felt heavy and her throat was itching. Bella began to cough, taking labored breaths.

The driver glanced in the mirror, seeing the woman's face turn a sickly white color. Sweat was dripping from her hairline and her eyes were glassy and unfocused. The bright red welt that had started on her neck now extended over her jaw. He swerved to the left, narrowly missing an Impala's tail end and sent the woman crashing against the door.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"It's fine." Bella rasped and clenched her fists. She coughed and wiped at her forehead; her skin felt like it was on fire. She was struggling to breathe, her lungs barely filling as she started to wheeze.

Black spots appeared in her vision and Bella blinked against them.

O…O

Edward darted through the hospital, pushing aside anyone who happened to be in his path as he searched for the ER. He quickly ran to the desk, moving to the front of the line and tapped against the counter.

"Where is my wife?"

"Sir, you need to wait your turn."

"Tell me where my wife is!" His hand slammed against the plastic partition.

"Sir, you need to calm down before I call security."

"Call your goddamn security, I'd like to see them try. Now tell me where my wife is." Edward growled. The woman's eyes flickered from Edward's face to the phone.

"W-what's her name?"

"Isabella Masen. I received a call saying she was rushed here."

"She's in room 437, it's-"

Edward was already running down the hall before she could finish her sentence. His eyes darted from side to side, searching the numbers as they ascended. Edward's shoes slid against the linoleum as he quickly stopped in front of the correct door and shoved it open. There were two beds, one filled with a stranger and in the other he found his wife.

Bella was laying in the bed under a harsh light, her skin pale and covered with angry red marks. He picked up her hand and laced his finger through hers. His heart clenched at the coolness of her skin. Edward checked over her body, the fingers of his other hand searching for any sign of injury.

"Bella?" He whispered, pushing her hair off her forehead. She was connected to two separate IVs and an oxygen mask.

"Mr. Masen?"

Edward turned quickly, seeing a woman in a white coat standing behind him.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Doctor Daniels," She held her hand out. "I treated your wife when she was admitted."

Edward shook her hand. "How did she get here?"

"A cab driver dropped her off at the ER."

"What happened? What are these red spots?" Edward cursed wondering where the guards had been.

"They're hives, probably from the allergic reaction she had. Do you know her allergies?"

His mind went blank as he looked back at Bella. She had never told him of any allergies.

"I, uh, I don't know what they are."

"Oh, are you newlyweds?" Doctor Daniels smiled and Edward's stomach dropped.

_No, _he thought, _she just never thought to mention them. _

He gave a noncommittal answer.

"We're running a test to see what her body reacted to, but so far nothing has come back. We gave her an epinephrine shot, she was also dehydrated so we've hooked her up to some fluids."

His fingers squeezed Bella's and he nodded, thanking the doctor.

"Edward…" Bella's eyes fluttered as she struggled to open them. She felt so tired and her body felt as if she had been in a fight.

"Bella?" He kissed her fingers, leaning over the bed. "Bella, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Edward, just quiet your voice." She groaned. "What the hell happened?"

"The doctor said you had an allergic reaction. Bella, what in the world are you allergic to?"

Bella's brow furrowed as she tried to remember coming to the hospital.

"I … I don't have any." She opened her eyes, looking up at Edward.

"Clearly you do, you're in the hospital."

Memories started to come back to her, images of flowers being delivered.

"The flowers."

"What flowers? The flowers you called about?"

Bella nodded and sighed, clenching her fingers around Edward's hand.

"You have an allergy to them?"

O…O

"_Bells!" Jacob Black yelled, running up to her. In the five years that had passed since seeing him, he had certainly filled out. _

"_Hey, Jake." Bella smiled, trying to remember why she agreed to meet him for dinner. He had flowers gripped in his large hand. _

"_I got these for you." He holds them out, the tissue paper crumpled around the stalks. _

"_Thanks," She took them from him, running her fingers over the purple petals. "I really just thought we could get some something from the food trucks downtown." _

_Jake's face fell, but he quickly recovered. _

"_Uh, yeah. That sounds great." He led her towards the illuminated part of town where food trucks parked on Friday nights._

_Bella awkwardly stood at the small window ordering her food while Jake stood too close for comfort next to her. She moved to pay, but he quickly thrust his cash at the man taking her order. _

"_Thanks…" She preoccupied herself with looking at the pathetic excuse for flowers. She wasn't high maintenance or one of those girls who expected some glorious bouquet of red roses on a date, but at this point he should have just not bothered. _

"_Do you want to sit down?" _

"_Yeah," Bella took her food. "Let's sit by the fountain." She began eating the second they sat down, trying to fill the awkward silence by talking about her tacos and how they were the best in the city. It wasn't long before Bella started to sweat, and her arms began to itch. "Jacob," She cleared her throat. _

"_Bells, is something wrong?" _

"_I don't feel well." Her eyes were watering. _

"_You're breaking out." His hand came to rest on her forehead. "You're burning up, Bella. We should get you to the hospital!" _

_O…O_

"Jacob." Her eyes flickered up towards her husband.

"What? Jacob? Jacob Black?" Edward asked.

"They weren't," Bella gasped, her lungs struggling for breath. "They weren't Salvia."

"Bella, what are you talking about? Salvia? Jacob? What is going on?"

"He's not dead."

**A/N: Well, who saw that coming? A few of you might have when BL was originally posted. **

**Y'all should join the Thugward Facebook page if you haven't already. **

**Also, I'm writing an entry for the May to December Contest which you should also check out. Postings begin on December 26****th****! **


End file.
